Two Small Words
by Annika the Merciful
Summary: Prompt fill from tumblr. Regina and Robin's first fight. FTL during the missing year. OutlawQueen.


"What were you thinking Regina?! Were you trying to kill yourself because you did an almost near perfect job of it!" He had his back to her now. She had woken some time ago after being unconscious for three days. Her injuries had caused a lot of blood loss and if it hadn't been for Snow and Charming she probably wouldn't be alive. Robin was fuming. It was the third time in the last month that she had tried some crazy stunt like this, blaming it on needing to be quiet and not wanting to cause a bigger battle only to result in leaving her wounded and the rest of them fighting a large group of the winged horrors. He shook his head before raking his hands through his hair in frustration. They had known each other for three months now and the number of times Regina did something that ended in her harm were getting to high enough that he'd have to use two hands instead of one and that was more than disconcerting. Even after the witch it seemed like a part of her wanted to die, to sleep forever and just lay to rest all of the pain that was plaguing her.

Regina was now sitting propped up with a scowl on her face. She thought she could handle them, but she was ambushed and before she knew it she couldn't fight all of the monkeys away. Robin turned around looking worn and tired and scared.

"What did you want me to do Robin, alert the entire forest and start and all out bloodbath?" Her voice rose in the heat of her anger. "I may have not had the best methods for ruling a kingdom but I have learned that to have the least amount of casualties you send in a small party." Her voice dropped, colder and firmer as if trying to remind him that she knew how to fight battles. "You forget, I've been a part of enough of those that I didn't want to cause another one!" Her voice was worn and scratchy but she was just as angry as. What right did he have to chastise her?!

A heavy sigh left him, "I don't doubt your ability to rule or to make decisions like that in the heat of battle but this the fifth time you've done it, I'm starting to think you truly do have a death wish." His movements were tight and stiff as he paced throughout the room.

"Then why are you so angry? Surly I don't have to justify my actions to you!" She made to move to stand and join in fully in this fight but pain shot throughout her legs and she was forced to take a few deep breaths before slowly moving back to her previous position.

"No you don't have to justify your actions to me or anyone but how can you not see what you are doing!?" He walked closer, trying not to seem overly concerned even though he was.

"And what pray tell am I doing that is so horrible Robin?" Her retort was quick and harsh.

"You continually put yourself in front of death's door!" He sat next to her on the bed, shoulders sagging. He had no idea how he had come to care for this vivacious, brilliant, stunning, and infuriating woman so quickly but he had and watching her continually throw herself at death was hurting him more than he could say.

"What is your point? No one would care if I died? It would make everyone's lives easier." She looked down at her hands on top of the blanket. In that moment anger flared more than he though it could.

"I care for you! Roland cares for you! Your boy cares for you!" Robin's voice came out broken and hurt and for the first time Regina truly looked at him. She could see where his clothing was wrinkled and rumpled and noticed the imprint on the chair next to the bed that matched he creases of his clothing. She could see the dark circles under his eyes and worry laced in every movement and look he was giving her. She had known for some time that the thief cared for her but the pain of losing Henry was eating her alive making her careless and reckless.

"Why? Why would you care about me thief?!" The use of his title instead of his name shocked him and she watched as the hurt flashed in his eyes. Usually it didn't bother him as it was used in jest but this time Regina was trying to push him away and he wouldn't have it.

"Because you are the most stunning, impressive, beautiful, stubborn, and infuriating woman I have ever met." Robin paused walking slowly back to the bed for taking back his seat on it. "You are captivating." He let the words linger in between them watching as she processed his words. Words wasted, he knew it was time to leave Regina to think. Catching her hand Robin laid a gentle kiss on the back for rising and snuffing out all of the candles except for the candelabra on her bed side table.

Just before he reached the door Robin turned letting out a, "Sleep well your Majesty." And just as he shut the door Robin heard Regina say "Thank you." He nodded his head in recognition but those two words lightened his heart. They encompassed everything that needed to be said but couldn't.


End file.
